1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing and more particularly to a fishing tackle box.
Most fishermen utilize some type of container for storing and maintaining their fishing lures accessible while fishing. These containers range from a lid covered box to compartmentalized containers which may include drawers or shelves. The compartmentalized or divided fishing tackle box does not ordinarily provide a means for maintaining the hook equipped lures separated from each other and as a result of moving the tackle box from one location to another the hook equipped lures become entangled, requiring patience and time to separate to obtain the desired lure.
This invention eliminates the hook and lure entanglement problems of such fishing tackle boxes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,826 is an example of a fishing tackle box compartmentalized in the form of a plurality of trays, each tray being lid covered and partitioned to form a plurality of juxtaposed compartments for containing lures, or the like. If only one lure is placed in each partitioned tray compartment no entanglement occurs, however, it is common practice to place a plurality of relatively small lures in one of the tray compartments thus creating the entanglement problem.
This invention is distinctive over this and other similar tackle box patents by a partitioned lid covered box in which the partitions separably support the hook equipped lures and may be individually removed from the box.